Hidden Power
by Sakura-3243
Summary: Sakura has a special bloodline and It has been locked away deep in her heart and the hearts of many generations of Harunos. She has been a missing nin for five years and is finally coming home
1. The journey home part 1

The sun shone over the peak of the mountains. Light spilling down onto the forest bellow. Through the dense vegetation lies a grand mansion. The sun made it's way through the trees surrounding the clearing and peaked through the top window on the top floor illuminating a ivory toned face of a young woman of 18.

She slowly opened her eyes and pulled back the covers. She swung her legs over the side of the bed slipping them into a pair of black slippers. She proceeded to her wardrobe letting out a small muffled yawn.

'Today it's the day I go back home'

She picked out a one piece leather ninja out fit and a pair of black sandals. She laid them onto the counter. Picking up her tooth brush and paste she began brushing her teeth. As fallowed she brushed her flowing pink hair and braided it in the back. She got dressed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Everything seamed to be in order, than she realized she did not have her mask with her.

She made her way out of the bathroom. As she did her emerald green eyes searched the room in an attempt to find it, also searching her memory to try and remember where she had placed it last. She moved toward her dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer to revile a snow white mask with two slits for eyes, a read swirl coming from the top to curve under the right eye. The forehead of the mask was engraved with the symbol of Konaha. Her home which she would return to that day.

She picked up the mask and placed it on the top of the dresser, reaching back into the drawer to pull out a black wig and began to put it on. She new that her pink hair would give away her position in battle and revile her identity to the ones she left behind in Konaha if they met face to face.

She picked up the mask and headed out the door, down the stairs, and in to the dining hall.

She walked down the long corridor to reach her seat at the overly large table. Along the way she received muffled greetings from some and more enthusiastic ones from others. She simply nodded at this.

She took her seat at the end of the table beside her sensei and across from her brother Sia.

"Good morning sis" he said with a large smile.

"Good morning Sakura" said Scarlet.

"Morning Sia-kun, morning Scarlet-Sensei" she replied.

As usual she did not eat for her body no longer required nurturance.

"Scarlet-sensei when do we leave?"

"Sakura you surprise me I thought you were are happy to be away from Konaha".

"My hands have been tainted with the blood of others, I have trained for five years to obtain the suppressed power of my bloodline and concurred it ad am ready to go home for a visit as the least".

"Yes I know, and you of all people deserve it. We leave once everyone who needs to eat finishes".

The group of missing ninjas headed left the mansion and headed out in the direction of Konaha. Once they left the mansion disappeared and was replaced with a group of trees. People who come across it call it the phantom mansion.

They all jumped from tree to tree swiftly without making a sound they would try to cover as much ground as possible for Konaha was a great distance away.

After some time the mountains were no longer visible so they stopped at a large spring. They would rest here for an hour and then continue on.

Sakura walked over to the edge of the water, and bent down. She lifted her mask just enough so that she could drink the water from her cupped hands. Her brother approached from behind placing a hand on her shoulder, bent down and fallowed her lead. They both silently agreed that the water was quite refreshing.

Sia wondered off to a near by tree and leaned upon it for support and fell into a dreamless sleep. Sakura on the other hand was too anxious to sleep.

'What will they think of me now? What if they hate or fear what I have become?

' So what if you've become the bringer of death, you are also the bringer of life. Do not be ashamed of what and who you are' Inner Sakura's efforts to help the matter were of no use. Her voice had fallen on deaf ears. Sakura refused to lessen.

She rested her chin on her knees and her eyes narrowed a lone tear squeezed its way out of the corner of her eye, and rolled down her cheek. Shocked at this her hand immediately shot up to wipe the tear away. She had not cried in so long. It was at times like these where she wished she could rip her skin off.

'I no longer feel any physical pain but no matter how hard I try I can not rid my self of this pain and longing in my heart or my other emotions although I hide them well'. Her head rested now on her knees hidden by her arms. She closed her eyes and pictures flashed in her mind, pictures of the boy who left her broken so long ago.

'Sasuke'


	2. Decisions and Heart Preivious Arrivals

Chapter Two: Decisions and Heart

It was five years ago when she left. No mater how much it hurt leaving, she did not regret her decision.

_Slowly the gate to Konaha opened and she looked up as seven people entered from the out side. She ran towards them and stopped in front of a young man with spiky yellow hair, wearing an orange jump suit. _

_"Naruto are you ok? Where's Sasuke did you find him?" Asked Sakura terrified of the answer she new she would receive. Naruto looked down he new he had broken his promise to her._

_"I'm sorry Sakura, we couldn't bring him back". His eyes never lifted off the ground. He did not want to see the pain in her jade eyes. _

_The pain was unbearable and she felt frozen. She just stood there; she could no longer cry because of him. Her heart had become so fragile that it had shattered. Sasuke why…Why did you have leave me._

_She silently turned around and started waking towards her house. "Sakura-Chan wai…"! He was cut of by Hyuga Nejii._

_"Let her go to sort out her feelings". Naruto watched her disappear in to the distance. I'm sorry Sakura I let you down. That bastered will pay!_

Soon after she left she began training out in the forest and become stronger. Stronger than him to make him feel how much she hurt. She joined this group of missing nins and trained with them to become more powerful than she ever thought she could be. She found secrets that were berried and kin long forgotten and most of all who she was destined to be.

A god of life and death.

Sasuke had finally avenged his clan by killing his dreaded brother Itachi. He found out of Oruchmaru's plans to steal his body for the purpose of becoming immortal.

He finally returned to Konaha three years later. He came back in hope that Sakura the only one who truly loved him in spite of his cold shield he put up to keep every one away. She was so close to breaking it but he left before she could brake right through. Nor did she love him for his looks she loved him for him and that's all he needed.

He approached Konaha the hour was late. The guards were suspicious of him for his appearance was horrific. He was covered from head to toe in blood. Weather it was matted in his once beautiful raven hair or caked on his clothes. The guards were ready to strike him down if he came closer when suddenly he collapsed from exhaustion.

Sasuke awoke in a strange room if you could call it that. There was one window with thick iron bars across it. The floors and walls were made of depressing grey stone and there were waves of charaka surging through the walls and floor in five second inter-volts. His hands were in strange chains and seamed to be draining him slowly of his own charaka. He finally realized he was in prison and the charaka in the wall was his own.

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath. "What happened last night," he thought to himself. "Itachi …. Fight …… Blood ….. Light …… Sakura….. Home," his memory faded at that point. Just then he heard foot steps and faint voices.

"So the blood that was found on his shirt was that of Uchiha Itachi," The first voice questioned. Although very faint he could tell it was that of a woman. Her voice seamed some what familiar to him.

"That is correct," The second voice replied which too belong to a female. The foot steeps drew near and the door slid open revealing two women by the names of Tunade and Shisune.

Sasuke slumped into the dark corner of his cell. He used the darkness to hide his pale face. It has been a while since he looks at himself. His hair grew long and fell upon his shoulders. His bangs covered his eyes, they were cold and dull more so than usual. His emotions swirled into one showed in his eyes but could not be deciphered. The over whelming strength of each emotion he felt was too much for many people.

Hate, vengeance, horror, pain.

But most of all he felt sadness, over whelming sadness. It clearly showed

"Uchiha Sasuke"? Tunade spoke with a calm voice. She began to approach the boy.

"hn ..," was his only reply. He didn't feel like speaking. She stretched her hands out to push back the hair from his face. She new he was harmless and could barely move. He tried to force her back but failed miserably. "He doesn't seam to change," she said to herself". She saw raw emotion in his eyes and hers filled with sympathy one thing he did not want or need. Sympathy was one thing he hated. He was not weak.

"Welcome home" She said. Turning around and leaving. She beckoned shisune to fallow.

Once they were far enough away that they could speak freely and not be heard Shisune broke the silence. "Is that all you were planning on doing! Welcoming him back?".

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that"? She looked back Shisune. "He finished what he sent out to do, he should be no trouble now. Besides we need all the help we can get." With that they left; Shisune was no longer in shock but still didn't agree with Tsunade's decision but it was no use to protest. They really need more ninjas will all of the recent deaths. Also the fact was Tsunade is very stubborn a fact Shisune knew all to well.


End file.
